Annise East
Annise Esther East (b. March 20, 2008) is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a clock maker's apprentice. Physical Appearance Annise is young, 5'10'' (178cm), and demonstrably pallid. She has straight, dull brown hair, that carries no sheen despite her best efforts. She has blue-grey eyes (one of which sports a prominent animated clock face tattooed on), wears typically hard worn but well kept clothing, and moves with a noticeably inflexible and eerie gait. She also typically carries a number of watches, clocks, and other time pieces. Personality Annise is a careful and driven person, who knows that she must work hard to achieve her goals. While she can be quite stilted in conversation, she is perceptive and determined. While theoretically proud of her father's work, she finds him overbearing, and prefers not to think of him apart from in a purely business context, or in conjunction with her mother. She expects to be taking over from her father later in life, and focuses on that goal, working towards the necessary spells and magics for the profession. Having been voluntarily secluded for much of her time at Hogwarts, particularly in the run up to OWLs, her social skills are a little rusty... unlike her clocks. She attempts to imitate her Mama's speech (or lack thereof) with her father's clients as a suitable manner. Feeling more comfortable with persons of a mechanical nature, she strives to learn about animation and magical intelligence. When she puts her mind to it, she can be quite innovative, willing to run several creative projects at once, and she has a penchant to intricate puzzles and animated toys. When she has time to be on her own, she guiltily indulges in muggle fiction. When pushed into a corner, she will desperately overreach, as seen in her development of a Somniumpartum in order to prove herself better than her family. Annise is also ruthless when it comes to defending those she considers 'hers'. She has an unfortunate tendency to treat her fellows as static and never changing, becoming bewildered when they behave outside her mental schema for them. Background Annise is the second child of the East family, a clockmaking family with centuries of history and expertise; if you ask Charles East (Annise’s father) about the family, their founding of The Worshipful Company of Clockmakers and their Royal Charter. Nonetheless, the family has been in decline for some time, with Charles bemoaning the lack of talent in recent years. When Charles had a son, Eric, he finally had someone to teach the skills and the precision; though unable to teach his son the magic until Eric was older, he could pass on everything else. As she wasn’t going to be Charles’s apprentice, Annise was sent to learn at a local muggle school for her letters and numbers, where she started to learn about the muggles. When Annise was 8, her brother finally turned eleven; it was then with bated breath that they waited for Eric’s Hogwarts letter. And waited. And waited. Annise isn’t sure where Eric is, but her father keeps insisting that he’s away to learn magic despite the sad looks her mother gives. In the intervening time, however, Charles has turned his gaze upon his daughter as his new apprentice, so Annise has received a rushed course of studies in order to be as good with the clocks as her brother was. When Annise’s letter finally arrived, there was a grand celebration, but her brother’s absence was noted. Now getting ready for Hogwarts, Annise is under pressure to study for her apprenticeship, as well as become good enough with wanded magics to take up the family profession. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Class of 2026 Category:Pure-bloods Category:Students Category:Slytherins